A Big Lesson (rp)
Plot This is a side story after Mobian Riders. Asonja decides to visit the two giants of Mobius, meeting Cyrus first. He's confident that he might learn a thing or two from them since he never got a chance to know them. And no, this isn't a way to get rid of his fear of them, but just trying to get to know them better in a way. You know, because Asonja's a nice guy....you cant blame him for his sympathy x3 Only Asonja, Cyrus, and Grief will be part of this (Sorry guys x3) Characters Asonja the Hedgehog Cyrus and Grief Act 1 After looking up from a map, Asonja notices a large house that makes him feel like he's 5 inches tall. "Oh geez...I hope I'm not squashed by the end of this..." He mutters The house is big and decorative, almost to the point of flamboyance. It's are decorated with crimson red curtains from he inside and the welcome mat has a big 'Welcome!' inscribed with golden colored paint. Whoever is inside has a taste for he stylish and visually intriguing. "Huh...this actually looks really nice! Dang they must be rich or something..." He climbed onto the couch and rubbed it for a second. "Comfy leather too..." "Hmmm hmm hmm." Is heard with a loudness as booming noises was heard. "GEH! I hope that Cyrus." He says and scoots over to the table next to the large couch. He didnt want to be squashed. He hid pretty well since he was so small. During this time if hiding, he thought who was going to show up and what to say or how to get their attention. Soon in the distance a massive fox like being appeared from behind the other end of a hallway. His fur was a rosy pink for a seemingly male vulpine despite his flamboyant attire and accessories. From his appearance he seemed to be wearing crimson red feminine skirt of some sort held by a giant golden belt around his waist. Around his wrists and legs were golden bracelets as well. He appeared to have died his hair a matching red despite his secondary fur color being apparently grey from his chest and the end of his massive foxy tail. As he moved his gigantic red Mobian eyes could be seen.As the massive pinkish being stepped small booming noises are heard with each huge step he took. Asonja sighed and relief but continued to hide. "Thank god it's just Cyrus..." Unfortunately, Asonja could easily be seen and heard by anyone either way, making him feel rather uncomfortable for a moment after realizing. Asonja then hid behind a water bottle. Still, that just made him even MORE visible. Of course he has no idea how real physics work... "Okay, got my water bottle ready for my workout." The massive fox said to himself. "Geh!" He quickly moved behind the lamp next to the water bottle. It made a small "Clink" noise when Asonja's shoes hit the metal. :Well, that didnt go well as planned..." Asonja muttered quietly. "Hmm? What was that?" Cyrus said as one of his masive ears began to twitched as he looked around towards the lamp. Asonja stood still, and held his breath. Of couse after looking, Cyrus found him behind the lamp. Asonja looked up at Cyrus's giant head and waved. "H-hey Cyrus...! You uh...busy with anything...? "Eek! A tiny Mobian! Wait a minute..." Cyrus replied. Asonja laughed a little and came out from the lamp. "Its me, Asonja! Remember? Oh and is there a way that you can make me your size or can you only do vice versa...?" He asked